


Sitting Still Is So Hard When So Close To You

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Twitter Drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Eyeliner, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Makeup, makeup artist Mattsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Stop moving!”“I’m not!” they argued, a small pout pushing their bottom lip out enough to draw his eyes.“Yes, you are,” he snorted, forcing his attention away from their lips and back to the task at hand. Kissing can wait for later, kisses are for after he finishes what he started.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Twitter Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634176
Kudos: 46





	Sitting Still Is So Hard When So Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm feeling productive today. Let's see how long this lasts...
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

Huffing as Daichi, once again, flinched back away from his advancing hand, Matsukawa gave them a patient smirk as he scolded them. “Stop moving!”

“I’m not!” they argued, a small pout pushing their bottom lip out enough to draw his eyes. 

“Yes, you are,” he snorted, forcing his attention away from their lips and back to the task at hand. Kissing can wait for later, kisses are for after he finishes what he started. 

Taking a slow, steady breath he asks them if they’d ready and they give him a snappy reply. Chuckling he gently tipped their chin up with his curled finger, nudging them until their head is where he needs it, in the line of the lights of the bathroom. His gaze flicked over the planes of their face, taking in the sharp features so close up and he swallowed hard. They’re so beautiful, and oh so unaware of that fact. It was tragic really, that they don’t see what he sees. 

Sniffing, ignoring the scent of their body wash as much as he possibly could, he gripped the liquid liner tightly, already knowing that once he got close enough they were going to-

“Ow!”

Sighing but smiling he lowered his hands, backing away as Daichi blinked away the gathering wetness in their eyes. 

“See, now sit still or I’ll just poke you again,” he chastised them, reaching for a q-tip to wipe away and clean up the smudged edge of the liner before it dried too much. They managed one eye okay, it wasn’t his best work but it passable enough that he could accept it. But this second eye was taking twice as long and he knew Daichi was growing frustrated but was equally determined to stick it out until the end; bless him. 

Repeating the steps he’s been doing for almost an hour now, he tipped their chin, reminded them to look up and stare at something, anything, and moved in.

Before he even got to lay the felt tip to Daichi’s eyes they flinched, the tip colliding with their lower lashline and probably pressing into their eye.

“Ow!”

Barely suppressing his snort he grabbed the paper towel he’d set aside and began dabbing at the grey-tinted tears spilling down their cheek. 

“You’re impossible, tip your head back and keep your eyes open or you’ll ruin it.”

Waving a hand in front of their face he fought off the salty onslaught of tears as best as he could, handing them the paper towel piece to dab at the tears that betrayed them. 

“No,” “ _This_ is impossible!”

“It’s not hard,” he breathed, voice filled with amusement. “When you sit still that is,” he teased as he grabbed another q-tip, wet it, and began more cleanup. 

“How can people do this on a regular basis? It’s like torture!”

“Practice,” he muttered as he turned their face back and forth, checking to make sure the wings were at least still even. When they seemed okay he met their gaze and grinned, sending them a wink as he added: “And the results are sexy as hell.”

Daichi huffed, their pout growing bigger and becoming more and more tempting. Thoughts of leaning in and taking their bottom lip between their teeth filled his mind and he had to physically shake them away. 

Clearing his throat he gave his head one more shake back and forth before wiggling the eyeliner between his fingers at them. “C’mon, one more try?”

It took a minute, but they eventually sighed, slumping forward and flinging their head back on their own. 

“Fine.”

“Just look up. Find something to focus on and stare at it, it’s fine if your eyes blur just don’t blink or move.”

“Mhmm,” the hummed as he moved in, hand cupping the back of their head and liner ready. 

This time, he managed to sweep an inky black line across their lid, just above the lash line, and connected it to the little flick of a wing before they moved. 

“Ow! God damn it!”

“Pff-haha.” He couldn’t help it. A sharp black line went down the middle of their nose and they had an odd dot on their lip from the liner. 

“‘S not funny,” Daichi grumbled as he wet the paper towel, using the little handheld mirror from his makeup bag to scrub at the mess.

“It kinda is,” he argued, watching them sigh and curse as they smudged streaks all over their face.

“Asshole.”

“Mmm, but I’m your asshole. And you love me,” he countered, leaning in to take the paper towel from them. Setting it aside he grabbed the pack of cleansing cloths from his bag. Pulling one out he delicately rubbed at the disaster that was Daichi’s face, grinning from ear to ear as they leaned into his touch, their eyes closing as he carefully removed all traces of the liner.

“Unfortunately,” the muttered, their hands laying against his thighs, their thumbs rubbing circles against his jeans. 

Humming he laid a kiss to their forehead, double-checked to make sure everything was gone before tossing the cloth into the wastebasket next to him. He didn’t miss how they hadn’t flinched or jerked as he’d cleaned their face and managed to refrain from reminding him of his advice that keeping your eyes closed while someone puts liner on you is easier. It was a moot point now.

“You wound me, Sawamura,” he whispered as he leaned in again, brushing his nose against theirs.

“Your ego can handle it, Matsukawa,” they teased, face breaking out into a grin as they slid their hands up his neck.

“Fuck yeah it can,” he agreed, leaning the last little bit in and captured their lips with his.


End file.
